


Would You Be So Kind?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: For Jenny's Birthday!, M/M, Scorbus, Songfic, doddleoddle - Freeform, dodie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorbus song fic to "Would You Be So Kind?" by doddleoddle/Dodie! For my friend Jenny's birthday because we both love this song and Scorbus <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyfulJennyBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulJennyBerry/gifts).



> Oh disclaimer I don't own any characters or song lyrics or the rights to anything!

CORPIUS: Alb, I have a question.

ALBUS: Are you going to ask me this question?

SCORPIUS: It might sound a bit weird.

ALBUS: Suits you then.

SCORPIUS: Oi! It's just... How do your lungs feel? I mean- does it feel like your lungs are in pain?

ALBUS: I'm not ill...

SCORPIUS: I know! Not that kind of pain, the kind of pain like... When I'm with you my lungs start to ache.

ALBUS: Scorp, are you ill?

SCORPIUS: No! It's normal for people in a relationship to feel like this- at least, my Dad said so. And I think I know why my lungs hurt... And I like it, it's a good hurt! So, do you?

ALBUS: I still have no idea what you're on about, Scorp.

SCORPIUS: Look, what I'm trying to say is: I'm in love with you. And wanted to know if you'd be so kind as to fall in love with me too?

ALBUS: You love me? Me? But... But I'm just Albus!

SCORPIUS: Of course I do! You're Albus, how could I not? And you know that I know that you like me, and that's definitely good enough, but I just want to know if you feel the same way that I do.

ALBUS: If I feel like I love you?

SCORPIUS: Yup. I've told you now, so it's only fair if you tell me if you do it not now, but there's got to be some butterflies or whatever somewhere, right?

ALBUS: Of course there's butterflies! There's always been butterflies since we were eleven!

SCORPIUS: Okay, great! But- are there any bigger butterflies now? Like; oh no wait that's caterpillars that turn into butterflies not the other way 'round... Anyway, I've got lots of butterflies and I'd kind of like you to take some so we could share.

ALBUS: Scorpius-

SCORPIUS: I know that you might need some time, but if there was a spell to make us swap chests right now, that would help you decide because my heart is beating so so fast.

ALBUS: Sco-

SCORPIUS: So, if you could do me a favour or something and let your heart rate rise just a little bit-

ALBUS: Scorpius!

SCORPIUS: Sorry, I was rambling again, what is it?

ALBUS: Of course I love you too! I'd be an idiot not to!

SCORPIUS (excitedly): Really?

ALBUS: Yes, really! My mind is practically a book all about you! I'm in love with you, Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at endings, you make up your own it'll probably be better than mine!
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry if it was bad, I kinda rushed it. Happy Birthday Jenny!!!)


End file.
